Transformers 2: Shortstop Revealed
by rylansato
Summary: Shortstop finally reveals his identity to his friends, while battling the Decepticons and trying to do the one thing he can't...ask a girl out.
1. At Work

Transformers: Shortstop Revealed

Part One

Dustin sat in his chair at his job doing payroll. He's been working there since he was a senior in high school. It was now 2007 and he began working there in 2000. Seven long years. The South Green was still under construction. The dorms have been rebuilt but a few other buildings were still being built. Earlier that year Trypticon destroyed the South Green and Scorpinok had destroyed the uptown area. That also has been rebuilt. He didn't mind working there at the dining hall. His two friends Liz and Katie worked there too. Someone else worked there too. Her name was Sarah Riley. She has worked there for a couple of years and has known Dustin for just as long. They've got along really well and were good friends. Dustin thought more of her but couldn't tell her. One obvious reason was because it would put her in danger and another reason was that he was scared. He didn't know what she would think. He couldn't even tell her about him being an Autobot Headmaster because she was against the Transformer war. He didn't even tell Liz and Katie about his secret life. They didn't even know about him hanging out with the Autobots before he became an Autobot. He had saved Sarah from Trypticon earlier that year. She was injured; he saved her and took her to Autobot City. He never did reveal who he was. He leaned back in his chair. He was bored with doing payroll. He could see Sarah through a window. He thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. He got up and walked out of the office. He decided to do his rounds and sure everybody was doing their jobs. He walked though the kitchen and into the dining room. Only a couple of students had come in to eat at that time. Most of the workers were at their stations. Some were talking to their friends but then saw Dustin and headed back to their stations. He saw Liz and Katie sitting down at a table and decided to join them. He sat down next to Katie and diagonally from Liz. The three began to talk.

"We hardly get to see you anymore." Liz said.

"Yeah, you're like a ghost to us." Katie said.

"I've been busy."

"With what?" Liz said with a tone of disbelief.

"I'm serious. I've just been busy."

"Whatever." Liz said. "So have you made any moves with Sarah at all?"

Dustin shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, you never know 'til you try and she won't stay single forever."

Dustin nodded slowly, dreading the thought that Sarah might fall for someone else but he also knew that she'd be in danger if they were to date. Then his watch communicator beeped. He knew it was Optimus Prime.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"What was what?"

"That sound."

"What sound?"

"There was a sound."

"Can you describe this sound?"

"Ok, whatever."

"I'll be back in a sec." Dustin said as he got up and walked off.

Liz and Katie just looked at him with confused faces. Dustin found a corner to stand in. He answered the call from the Autobot commander.

"What's up, Prime?"

"I need you to report to Autobot City."

"I'm on my way."

Dustin shut off his communicator. Before he left he had to find his manager Rodney. He found him talking to another employee.

"Hey Rodney, I need to get going."

"Who made you in charge?" Rodney said.

Dustin cocked his back in surprise.

"What? Nobody, I'm..."

"Thank you very much. Can I be in charge for once?"

Now Dustin knew he was kidding. Dustin lifted his hand to his chest to show Rodney his communicator and he tapped it with his index finger.

"Oh, right. Go ahead."

Dustin left the building. Rodney was the only person that Dustin had told about him being an Autobot. He got in his car and drove off. He came to an intersection and turned left and ended up behind a school bus. They were stopped at a stop light and Dustin was wondering why Prime had called him to Autobot City. He looked up at the back windows of the bus. A couple of girls were looking at him, smiling and laughing. They waved to him. Dustin slightly grinned. He raised four fingers from his hand that he had at the top of the steering wheel. The girls weren't any older than fourteen or fifteen. Just then two cars flew by. One white car with black tint and a black car with red tint. He knew exactly who they were. They were the two Decepticon clones known as Runamuck and Runabout. The two clones recognized him and stopped. They transformed and then Dustin transformed into Shortstop. The school bus passengers all went to one side to watch the transformers do battle. Shortstop fired his arm lasers at the two clones. One photon burst hit Runamuck. Runabout jumped into the air and fired at the Autobot. Shortstop dodged the blast, then threw his boomerang and knocked him out of the air. The two Decepticons transformed and sped off. Shortstop transformed.

"What was that all about?" Dustin wondered.

He grabbed his CB and contacted Autobot City.

"This is Shortstop, I'm in hot pursuit of Decepticons Runabout and Runamuck. Request assistance."

He continued pursuit of the Decepticons. Shortstop transformed and pounced on the two clones. They both transformed and attempted to fight. Shortstop grabbed both of them by their throats and lifted them up into the air. The two struggled. He tightened his grip then threw them into the nearby Hocking River. The two clones were washed away. Then Skyfire showed up.

"You need assistance?"

Shortstop looked to the ground on either sides of him then looked up at Skyfire with a perplexed face. Skyfire knew he was late in helping but he decided he would help in another way.

"Oh well. Hey, hop in and I'll give you a lift to headquarters."

"Alright."

Shortstop boarded Skyfire and headed for Autobot City.


	2. To Cybertron

They arrived at Autobot City. They both walked into the control room.

"What's up, Prime?

"Well, actually I needed you here. "Wheeljack said. "I'm trying something new with the headmasters. I want to make another transformation for them. I was thinking about turning you into a jet."

Shortstop nodded. His head flew off and transformed. He took off his exosuit. He stood there, shirtless. All he had one were a pair of under armor pants and boots. Wheeljack carried the exosuit off to work on it. Dustin didn't know what to do. He was rarely in human form while here at Autobot City, ever since he became an Autobot. He walked over to Jazz, who was at the control board.

"Hey Jazz, can you activate the Sky Spy for me? I want show you somebody."

"Sure thing, m'man."

Jazz pressed a few buttons, then a little satellite camera was launched into the sky.

"Ok, the name is Sarah Riley, location is Athens, Ohio."

Jazz pressed a few more buttons. Then an aerial view of a part of Athens appeared. Then it magnified to another section, then again, then it magnified one more time. It showed an aerial view of students walking to class.

"There that one. In grid 9-A."

The screen magnified again. It showed a girl walking with a guy.

"That's her, eh? She's cute. Who's that guy she's has next to her, whose arm is interlocked with hers?" Jazz asked.

"Uh...that's a good question."

Dustin stormed off and Jazz smirked.

"Poor guy can't catch a break."

Dustin walked into Wheeljack's lab

"So, how's it the suit comin'?"

"Well, it's halfway done but I can't finish it here. I have to go to my old workshop on Cybertron."

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

Wheeljack nodded. Dustin put the exosuit on again and connected with the body. He, Wheeljack and Hoist walked out to where Omega Supreme was stationed.

"Rocket mode, Omega." Wheeljack said.

Omega transformed.

"Rocket mode, ready."

"Let's go to Cybertron."


	3. A New Transformation

They later arrived on Cybertron. The three Autobots stepped off of Omega Supreme and went to Wheeljack's lab. Dustin took off his exosuit. He stood there shirtless again. It was kinda cold. He crossed his arms to keep warm. He walked around the room, looking. Wheeljack and Hoist finished their work on the exosuit.

"Alright we're finished."

Dustin quickly put on his exosuit.

"Now, the only way you can transform into a jet is if you are in the air." Wheeljack instructed.

Shortstop nodded. He walked out of the room. He ran right into Chase and Lightspeed.

"Hey Shortstop."

"What's up, guys?"

"You two want to go driving around?"

The two Autobots nodded. The three of them transformed and drove off.

Springer and Arcee walked across a bridge on Cybertron. The moon glistened across the golden ground.

"It's a full moon out. You know naughty things happen." Springer said.

Arcee got close to the green triple changer. She ran a finger the side of his face.

"Maybe...but you'll have to catch me first."

Arcee turned around and hopped over the railing and fell to the lower level. She transformed in mid air and sped off. Springer transformed into his helicopter mode and chased after her. He got right on her tail and then transformed into his ground vehicle mode.

"Excuse me miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to pull over."

Arcee giggled. She pulled over and Springer did the same. The two of them transformed back into their robot modes. He held her in her arms. They were close enough together to look as if they were going to kiss. Then they heard a roaring sound. They both looked in the direction from which it was coming. They saw three speeding vehicles. It was Shortstop, Chase and Lightspeed. Springer jumped in front of Arcee as if he was protecting her as the three speedsters flew by. They covered Springer with a light film. They transformed and walked over to the couple.

"Hey Springer, Arcee."

"Hey Shortstop. What are you doing on Cybertron?" Springer asked.

"Well, Wheeljack had an idea for a new headmaster transformation. My head is like a triple changer now. It transforms into a jet now."

"Sounds fun." Arcee said.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Omega Supreme to recharge. Then I'm heading back to Earth."

"So, you're just out speeding around, I see." Springer said.

"Yeah pretty much. Well, I'm going to let you two be alone. See ya around."

The three transformed and sped off. Springer turned back to Arcee holding her hand.

"Now, where were we?"


	4. Fighting Decepticon Headmasters

Optimus Prime stood at the control board in Autobot City's control room. He was watching the images from the Sky Spy that Jazz had sent up earlier on the main screen. The images coming in were of the Athens area. It showed students walking to and from class, cars driving by, just the usual things that humans usually do. Just then he saw three Decepticons land and started terrorizing the humans.

"Teletran, identify Decepticons."

"Decepticons sighted are known as Headmasters Mindwipe, Apeface and Snapdragon." reported the computer. "Omega Supreme entering atmosphere."

"Omega would get there faster than the Autobots here." Prime said. "Omega Supreme, this is Optimus Prime. Decepticons are attacking Athens. Divert from present course and intercept."

"Affirmative." Omega replied.

Omega Supreme landed on the college green with the Decepticon Headmasters nearby. Wheeljack, Hoist, and Shortstop disembarked and faced off against the Decepticons. Six Decepticons against four Autobots. The Decepticons were in their animal forms. Wheeljack noticed Mindwipe's eyes began to light up. He knew he was going to try to use his mind control powers. Wheeljack aimed his shoulder cannon at him and fired. He hit Mindwipe in the chest. Mindwipe fell to the ground.

"Bah, a gyro inhibitor shell. My equal librium is destabilized."

Apeface charged at Hoist and leapt at the Autobot. Shortstop ran and tackled him in mid air. The three Headmasters Spasma, Vorath and Krunk jumped on Shortstop. Shortstop transformed. His head transformed into exosuit and the body transformed into the car. The car sped off and Dustin took on the three Decepticon Headmasters. Krunk had come flying at Dustin with a punch but Dustin sidestepped him and Krunk flew by him. Spasma jumped on his back attempting to grab a hold of Dustin's head, but Dustin just reached over him, grabbed Spasma and threw him into Vorath. Hoist fired his wrist mounted cannon at Snapdragon. Snapdragon dodged the blast but was run over Shortstop in vehicle mode. Apeface lifted Wheeljack in the air. He was about to launch him at Hoist but was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Omega Supreme pointing his cannon at him. Apeface looked as if he were going to let Wheeljack down but threw him at Omega Supreme. Apeface quickly transformed into his third mode, which is a jet and flew off. Snapdragon also transformed into his jet mode and let the headmasters aboard and took off. Mindwipe didn't have a third mode he was a bat and he just flew off. Dustin transformed back into Shortstop.

"Man, what was that about?"

Hoist shook his head.

"I don't know but we better report back to Prime."

They all boarded Omega Supreme and headed back to Autobot City.

Meanwhile, the defeated Decepticons returned to base. They entered the docking tower that rose out of the water and then returned to the water when they were within its walls. The three Headmasters conspired with one another.

"That Shortstop is really getting on my nerves." Vorath said.

"You said it." Spasma said. "I thought those regular Autobot Headmasters were annoying but he takes the cake."

"I say we stalk him, figure out what else he does, and who his friends are and then we'll do something to his friends. I don't know what that something is yet but I think of it."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Let's send the Targetmasters to attack Athens and when Shortstop comes they and beats them they act like they are retreating when they are really going to stay and spy on him." Krunk proposed.

"Yeah, let's do that."

The three of them went to go find the Targetmasters.


	5. The Targetmaters Attack

Clear across town, on the South Green of Ohio University, three people sat on the grass in front of Nelson Dining Hall. It was Liz, Katie and Sarah. It was almost dark out but they didn't care. It was a warm Wednesday night. They were talking about classes, work and guys, more in particular, Dustin.

"So, what do you think of Dustin?" Liz asked.

"He's nice, but he is very hard to read. I can't figure him out." Sarah replied.

"Yeah he is hard to read but he is a really nice guy and he really likes you. And I think that there is more to Dustin than meets the eye." Katie said.

Just then Sarah gasped. Liz and Katie turned around to see the Decepticon Targetmasters standing there. Nightstick, Fracas and Aimless stood there aiming their weapons at them.

"Who or what are you?" Sarah asked.

"We're Targetmasters and you are dead." Nightstick said.

They were getting ready to fire when Shortstop intervened.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Shortstop said as he fired his arm lasers at them.

The three Targetmasters dove out of the way. Liz, Katie and Sarah took cover inside of the nearest building.

"Now that they are out of the way I can go all out."

"So, mere flesh bags make you hold back?" Nightstick said.

Shortstop fired his duel pistols at him for that remark. The three Targetmasters transformed into their weapon modes and floated there, waiting for a good shot at Shortstop. Shortstop fired all of his weapons at them.

"Time to try out this flying ability."

The head flew off and transformed into a small jet, while the car transformed into its vehicle mode. Dustin flew around and fired at the floating weapons. They fired back but Dustin was too fast for them. They transformed back into their exosuit mode. They were so focused on Dustin that they had forgotten about the car. The car spun around and ran the three of them over. It transformed back into the headless body while Dustin transformed back into the head.

"What the hell is your deal?"

"We're Decepticons. What do you think our deal is?" Nightstick said.

"Twice today you have attacked and gotten beat by me."

"We like to cause trouble."

"Well, you didn't cause trouble, you found It." he said pointing his arm lasers at the three of them.

"Targetmasters, retreat." Nightstick ordered.

The three of them took to the air and headed back to base. Dustin walked over to the parking lot and transformed. He took off his exosuit and put it in the car. He then grabbed a shirt, put it on then walked into Nelson. Liz, Katie and Sarah were standing inside. He walked up to them to greet them.

"Hey guys."

"Did you see them?" Katie asked.

"See who?"

"The Transformers."

"Nope, missed them."

"Stupid Transformers and their stupid war. They have to get us humans involved." Sarah said.

Dustin sighed.

"So what are you guys up to?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

Dustin shook his head.

"Not a whole lot just chillin', I guess."

The three of them walked into the dining room and sat down. They began to talking.

"So Sarah, what are you doing tonight?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing, probably just sitting at home."

"Well...do you want...to...uh...go see a movie?"

Sarah nodded.

"Sure."

Dustin cocked his head back in surprise. He was going to say something but decided not to because it would probably make him look stupid.

"How about I pick you up at nine?"

"Sounds good." Sarah replied.

Just then Dustin's watch communicator beeped.

"There was that beep again." Liz said

"What beep?"

"Oh, whatever."

Dustin got up and left again.

"I think he is hiding something." Liz whispered.

Dustin went into a desolate corner and activated his comm link.

"What's up Prime?"

"Report to Autobot City. We believe the Decepticons are up to something."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm on my way."

Dustin left the building again and sped to Autobot City.


	6. Surprise

He later arrived at Autobot City. He transformed into Shortstop and walked in. He walked into the control room, wondering what the Decepticons were up to this time.

"What are they doing now?"

"Nothing at the moment. But we do believe that the Headmasters and Targetmasters are after you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Prime showed replays of the two battles in Athens.

"During these times, each battle took place near someone that you were close to. The battle on the college green, Sarah was nearby and that battle on the South Green, your friends were nearby including Sarah. I believe Sarah is the key. They somehow figured out your relationship with her and want to distract you."

"Doesn't that figure?" He said sarcastically.

"They may try to hurt her and get you out of the way. You need to protect her."

"Don't worry Prime, I will."

Just then the Decepticon alarm went off. The view screen popped on to show Snapdragon, Cyclonus, Scourge, Triggerhappy, Apeface, and Weirdwolf. They were in Athens.

"I know where they are. They're near Sarah's house. They're only a few blocks away." Shortstop said "I need to stop them."

Shortstop ran out the door.

"Shortstop, wait!" Prime called after him.

Shortstop transformed and sped towards Athens. It was dark now so he had to be a little more careful. The Decepticons could jump him at any time. He decided that they wouldn't since they were already in town and that they wanted him, so they wouldn't attack him before he got there. He turned on to the street where Sarah lives and he could already see the Decepticons. He quickly transformed and engaged the Decepticons. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Cyclonus. Cyclonus dodged it and it knocked over Weirdwolf. Weirdwolf's Headmaster Monzo transformed and joined the fight. Scourge fired at him with his Targetmaster weapon: Fracas. Shortstop jumped around avoiding the fight. He fired his arm lasers, hitting Scourge in the chest, knocking him over. Apeface grabbed Shortstop and threw him into a building. Shortstop stumbled to his feet. Triggerhappy fired his Targetmaster: Blowpipe at him, hitting him constantly. Cyclonus fired his Targetmaster: Nightstick, and Scourge jumped in and fired. Snapdragon, Weirdwolf and Apeface transformed into their robot modes and fired their own weapons at him. Shortstop was bombarded with photon lasers. He was hit all over. He fell to the ground. He looked to his right to find a part of the wall lying there. He picked it up, energized it, and then with what strength he had left, threw it at the attacking Decepticons. The piece of the wall exploded next to Apeface. The explosion knocked the Decepticons off of their feet.

"Decepticons retreat." Cyclonus ordered.

They all jumped in the air to return to their underwater headquarters.

After they were gone, Dustin attempted to transform but he was too badly damaged. He manually disengaged the head. The head fell off of the body and transformed. The body would have normally transformed into the car but the transformation mechanism was too badly damaged. The body just lied there still in robot mode. Dustin attempted to contact Autobot City but his comm link was down. Dustin stumbled around in his exosuit. He realized where he was then decided to make it to Sarah's house. He gripped his side and started to walk down the street. He barely made it there. He kept falling over. He finally stumbled to his feet and continued to walk. He dropped to his knees as soon as he got to the base of the stairs that led to her front porch. He crawled up the stairs and to the door. He used the wall to help himself up. He knocked on the door. He leaned on the door frame as he waited for someone to answer. Then finally someone answered. It was Sarah. She looked a little surprised.

"You're an Autobot. An injured Autobot."

Dustin about dropped to his knees. Sarah moved quickly to catch him. She helped him walk inside. She led him to the couch and he sat down. She looked at him, trying to remember where she saw this particular Autobot before.

"I shouldn't help you because I'd be helping out in the war that I'm against. But you look so familiar."

Then she remembered. He was the same Autobot that had saved her from another Transformer. He was also from the past. She has seen this Transformer another time but she couldn't remember.

"You're the Autobot that saved me from those other Transformers."

Dustin nodded.

"What happened to you?"

"There was a battle nearby and to be blunt I got beat up."

"_Even in pain he is still a smart ass and that voice, it sounds so familiar."_ Sarah thought to herself.

"Look, if I leave you here, you won't wreck the place will you?" She asked.

"I'm an Autobot. I don't do anything that will harm a human in anyway. Where are you going, anyway?"

"I'm going out with someone."

"He's not coming."

Sarah's heart dropped, fearing the worst. She shot him a look of confusion, wondering why he said that.

"What do you mean?"

"That's because he is already here."

Dustin took off the helmet of his exosuit, revealing his face. She gasped as she saw the face of the injured Autobot.

To be continued...


	7. Finishing the Date

Part Two

Dustin lied on the couch with his helmet on the floor. He only had on the lower part of his exosuit. He had taken off the upper part so that Sarah could wrap his chest. He had a few broken ribs but that was the extent of his injuries. Sarah still looked confused. She was obviously still shocked that Dustin, the guy she worked with, her boss and the guy she was going out on a date with that night, was an Autobot.

"_Katie and Liz were right, they both knew that he was hiding something but they didn't know what."_ She thought to herself.

"So, how long have you been an Autobot?"

"Only a few months. Do you remember the night when I came in to drop off some history notes to Liz and we got into a discussion about the Autobots?"

Sarah stood there for a moment trying to remember then nodded.

"Well that night, after I left Nelson, I saw two Decepticons flying through the air. I followed them. Well, I ended up having to shoot at them. I took off and they chased after me. They shot out my tires and I had slammed into an overpass. Later on my car was taken to Cybertron and was rebuilt into a transformer. I was given this exosuit that multiplies my strengths and abilities. The car transforms into the body while I transform into a head. We connect and become Shortstop. I am what we call a Headmaster. There are others like me but I'm the only one with a single personality. The others have two different minds. One Autobot and one Nebulon or human depending on who you look at. The other Headmasters are Nebulons except Spike. He is human. Did you get all of that? Did I confuse you at all?"

Sarah shook her head.

"No, it makes sense. But what happened tonight?"

"Well, I was at Autobot City and the alarm went off. We found out that the Decepticons were near your place and without thinking I engaged them without reinforcements. I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Why would they hurt me, besides the fact that they hate humans?"

"Well, they know me and they'll go after anybody and anything that will hurt me in someway."

"But why me?"

"They know my relationship with you and they know that I have feelings you."

Dustin quickly put a hand over his mouth as if he had said a curse word in front of the pope. Sarah eyes went big and looked a little surprised by the remark.

"Damn it. I shouldn't have said that just yet." Dustin whispered to himself.

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Actually for awhile. Even long before I became an Autobot."

"I see. Well, to tell you the truth, I actually kinda like you. You are funny, confident about what you do. But I know you weren't always confident but you started to be a few months ago. About the time...you became an Autobot."

"Yeah, becoming an Autobot has really given me a confidence boost."

Dustin cringed in pain. Sarah knelt down next to him gripping his hand. She stared into his eyes, while he stared back.

"I had no idea that you felt this way about me." Sarah said.

"Well, at first I didn't."

She leaned up to him and began to kiss him. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sarah got up to answer. She opened the door. Two figures stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Shortstop here?"

"Shortstop? Oh, you mean Dustin?"

"Yeah."

Dustin stumbled to Sarah's side to see who was wanting him. If it were the Decepticons he wouldn't last long in a fight but he wouldn't go quietly. It turned out to be Brainstorm's headmaster Arcana and Hardhead's headmaster Duros.

"Hey guys." Dustin said.

"Optimus Prime sent us when we lost contact with you."

"How did you find me?"

"There's a locator chip in your communicator."

"Ah I see."

"You looked a little banged up." Duros said.

"Yeah I got a little beat up. My body is stuck in its robot mode and its just lying there in the middle of the street."

"Ratchet picked it up and carried it off back to HQ." Duros said.

"Do you want to come along?" Arcana asked.

Dustin looked at Sarah.

"Do you want to go see a movie or go to Autobot City?"

"Well, I'd like to finish our date if you don't mind?"

"Alright, fine by me."

"We don't need to go see a movie seeing how banged up you are. We can just watch one here." Sarah said.

"That'll work for me." Dustin replied.

The Autobots headed back to Autobot City while Dustin went on his date with Sarah.


	8. Digging Out the Ark

With Dustin at Sarah's place, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor were repairing the damaged Autobot body. They were nearly finished.

"Man, Shortstop really did it this time. Maybe next time he'll wait for reinforcements?" Ratchet said.

"Yeah but he was doing what he thought was best for that situation." Wheeljack said.

"Well, the next time I see him come in here either with his arm missing or has a huge gaping hole in his chassis and its from not waiting for reinforcements, I'm going to have a few colorful words with him."

Wheeljack and Perceptor just shook their head at the white medic. Ratchet was always the hot headed type. Just because he complained about fixing the others didn't mean he didn't like doing it. Optimus Prime walked into the room. The three of them looked up at him.

"Status report."

"We're about finished. We just have to realign the cosmotron, and then we'll be finished." Wheeljack reported.

"Excellent." Prime replied.

Prime walked out of the room, while the others finished repairs on Shortstop's body. On his way back to the control room he was remembering the old days. He remembered when they first came to Earth and the Decepticons wanted all of the energy of the world. The days when their main Headquaters was their ship that brought them to Earth: the Ark. The Ark was their main base of operations up until Autobot City was constructed and when the Decepticons conquered Cybertron and some Autobots were stationed on two of Cybertron's moons. The Ark was destroyed in early of 2006 when Trypticon was created. Trypticon barreled his way through the Autobots that were protecting the base and destroyed the volcano that held the ship. Then Prime got an idea.

"_Why not dig out the Ark?" _ He thought to himself.

He went to the control room and called the available Autobots to the room. The Autobots walked into the room. They were curious why their leader had called them there. There was no Decepticon attack but he wanted them there for some reason.

"Autobots, we are not under attack. I have called you here to help me with a project."

Now he had the Autobots attention.

"I want to dig out the Ark and I need your help."

The Autobots started to ponder the idea then agree with it.

"Alright Autobots lets head to the Ark. Transform and roll out." Prime ordered.

Prime transformed into his vehicle mode and the other Autobots transformed into theirs as well. They headed to the Ark to dig it out.


	9. Reminiscing and Facts Revealed

Dustin ended up staying at Sarah's for the night. Sara was a little scared about the Decepticons and she was glad that Dustin stayed with her, even in his present condition. They sat together on the couch.

"So, where are you from, originally?" Dustin asked.

"Well I'm from Nebraska and I moved up here to go to school."

"How is Nebraska? I've only been there once and that was on business."

"What kind of business?"

"Transformer."

"Where?"

"Lincoln."

"That's where I'm from. How long ago was that?"

"It was a month after I became an Autobot. So about June."

Sarah's eyes went big.

"There is something I haven't told you."

Dustin cocked his head.

"I've met Optimus Prime before and I've seen you before."

Now Dustin was really confused. Then he remembered the mission. The Decepticons were after wind power. They had stopped them.

"The Decepticons attacked. It was during a storm and a tornado had touched down."

A tear started to form in Sarah's eye. Dustin shifted over to her and put his arm around her.

"The tornado had come and destroyed half the town. My family and I were in the storm cellar. Everybody was there except my brother he was with his friends. They were caught in his car."

Sarah was in tears. Dustin held her in his arms. Dustin had a clear memory of that mission. The green Decepticon jet Tornadic had caused an F5 tornado to touch down. It was to power their wind turbines. After they had defeated the Decepticons, he remembered that Optimus Prime had to tell somebody about a family member. He had no idea that it was Sarah.

Prime and the Autobots continued to dig out the Ark. Even in the night sky they continued. They finally breached the stone wall.

"Hey Prime, I've broken through." Sideswipe yelled.

Optimus Prime and the others walked over to where Sideswipe was digging. The hole led through the main entrance. Each Autobot crawled through the opening. The Ark was still intact. The volcano had just collapsed on top of it. They walked through the abandoned ship's corridors. The ship was still somewhat functional. Optimus Prime stood at the main control board. He hit a few buttons and Teletran One activated. The rest of the Autobots wondered around the rest of the ship, reminiscing. Jazz walked into his old quarters. He had cleared out his quarters when he was re-assigned to Cybertron.

"Man, this brings back memories."

He continued to look around his old quarters while other Autobots went to theirs. Trailbreaker walked through the halls and into the old rec room. He sat down in his usual seat. He just leaned back and remembered the old days of the Ark. Ironhide stood next to Optimus Prime at Teletran One's screen.

"Man Prime, these were the days."

"Yeah, it was ol' buddy."

"These were the days when the Decepticons were trying to tap the Earth's resources and we would stop them everytime."

Prime nodded at the memory.

"Nowadays we're at Autobot City and we have new Autobots. Shortstop, the new headmaster that says he could take on the entire Decepticon army." Ironhide said.

"I've been getting feelings about him." Prime said. "Everytime I see him, it reminds me of Hot Rod and there is something about him that makes the Matrix stir within me."


	10. Attack on Autobot City

Dustin awoke next to Sarah, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He fell asleep after she did with his head resting on hers. He raised his head and looked at his sleeping beauty. His arm was around her shoulder, he rubbed her arm. She moved slightly and gripped tighter. Dustin was actually surprised at her affection towards him. Women never found him attractive, he never knew why. He was a decent guy. He always listened when any one needed him and he thought that would be a good quality in a guy but no one cared. For some reason he found Sarah very attractive. She was very good looking and she had a great personality. She was very caring and she always showed interest in anything and everything. That's what he loved about her. He just lied there with her on his shoulder. Then his watch beeped. It beeped so loud that it awoke Sarah. She shifted over and looked at Dustin while he answered the call.

"This is Shortstop. Go ahead, Wheeljack."

"We have finished your body. You can pick it up, whenever."

"Understood."

He shut off his comm link and looked over at Sarah.

"Do you want to go to Autobot City?"

Sarah nodded.

The two of them got up and left for Autobot City. While they were en route Dustin received a call on his comm link again. It was Wheeljack.

"Shortstop, Trypticon is attacking Autobot City. Metroplex can't transform. Something is wrong with his transforming cog. Ratchet and I are working on it."

"Alright, Wheeljack I'm on my way."

All of a sudden, the two of them were fired on from the sky. Dustin looked out the window to see who it was. It was Sunstorm, Shadow Seeker, Tornadic, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Sarah punched the gas and sped up.

"Once I get my body back, I'm going to make them sorry."

They entered the outer perimeter of Autobot City. Trypticon was on the other side firing photon bursts at the city. Sarah drove into the side gate and with Dustin's directions, she headed for the medical bay. She entered the medical bay and Dustin got out. He put the helmet of his exosuit on and then jumped into the air and transformed. The car transformed into the body and connected with the head.

"Oh now they're in for it." Shortstop said.

Sarah sped out of the city and to a safe distance. She got out her car and observed the battle. She could see Shortstop run out and jump into the air and tackle a hovering Decepticon. Shortstop punched Soundwave across the face, and then threw him to the ground. He looked behind him to see what other Decepticon was close enough to take out. Astrotrain was the next victim. Wheeljack and Ratchet ran out of Autobot City as it began to move. It was transforming. Metroplex transformed. He stood taller than Trypticon. Trypticon backed off a bit. Metroplex turned to Trypticon and grabbed him. He picked him up and threw him into the air. Sarah watched the battle, amazed. She watched her new boyfriend battle the forces of evil. She admired him for that. He fought for what he believed. Then she heard a rumbling sound. She looked to eastern side of the battle to see more vehicles. It was Optimus Prime and the other Autobots.

"Autobots, transform and attack." ordered their leader.

They each transformed and took on the Decepticons. Sarah looked for Shortstop but didn't see him anywhere. Then she looked to the sky and found him. He was riding a Decepticon jet. He pushed down on the nose of the jet and crashed it into the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, Shortstop flipped off of the jet and landed on his feet in front of Optimus Prime. Then the Technobots combined into Computron. The Decepticons didn't have a combiner group other then the jets and they formed Scimitar but Shadow Seeker was knocked into the ground. The battered Decepticons retreated and flew back to their underwater base.

"What the hell was that all about?" Shortstop wondered.

"That attack was unprovoked." Sideswipe said.

"All of their attacks are unprovoked." Shortstop said.

"Good point."

Sarah came back to the battle ground. She stepped out of her car. Shortstop transformed. Dustin walked over to his new girlfriend.

"Optimus Prime, this is Sarah."

Prime knelt down and shook Sarah's small hand. Sarah looked at the Autobot commander.

"I've met you before." Sarah said.

"You do look familiar." Prime replied.

"I'm from Nebraska. You and the Autobots were over there fighting the Decepticons and they started a tornado."

"Yes, I remember that mission. That was a tough time for everybody."

Sarah nodded. Then she turned to Dustin.

"I've gotta get going. I've gotta go to Liz's house I told her I'd meet up with her. So, I'll see you later."

Dustin nodded. Sarah leaned over and kissed him. She got into her car and drove off. Metroplex transformed into city mode and the Autobots walked inside. Dustin transformed back into Shortstop. He walked inside along side of Scattershot.

"What was that all about?" Shortstop asked.

"I don't know. That was a random attack." The Technobot leader replied. "But I did notice that not all of the Decepticons were there."

"Which ones? I was too busy beating up Decepticons."

Scattershot smirked at the comment, then replied.

"Cyclonus, Scourge, Apeface, Mindwipe, Triggerhappy, and Snapdragon."

"They're all Headmasters and Targetmasters."

They all stood inside of the control room. Shortstop was thinking about what Scattershot had said earlier. He was trying to figure out why the Decepticon second in command to Galvatron wasn't there or the other Headmasters and Targetmasters. Then he thought of the other battles. Every battle was near Sarah and they must have found out that Sarah was going to Liz's and they were probably going to get her there.

"Technobots follow me I'm going to need help with this one." Shortstop said.

"Where are you going?" Prime asked.

"To save Sarah." Shortstop said as he ran out the door.

Shortstop and the Technobots transformed and headed for Liz's house.


	11. Personal Attacks

Sarah arrived at Liz's house. She got out of the car and walked to the door. She knocked but no one answered. She looked around. There were lights on but it seemed as if no one was home. A sound behind her startled her and she turned around. Then the door opened and a hand shot out and grabbed her. She was pulled into the house, screaming.

Shortstop and the Technobots arrived at the house. Dustin got out of the car. Then they were fired upon by a flying Cyclonus and Scourge. Apeface, Triggerhappy, Mindwipe and Snapdragon came out of the dark shadows firing at the Autobots. Blowpipe and Krunk waited down stairs while everybody else was up stairs. Dustin ran into the house because he knew Sarah and the others were in trouble with the Headmasters and Targetmasters. He entered the house by kicking the door down.

"Knock, Knock."

Blowpipe and Krunk ran up the stairs .Then Dustin heard something fall. He looked to the base of the stairs. The object was a grenade. He dove behind the couch, while it exploded. Nightstick, who had thrown the grenade stood at the top of the stairs. He felt powerful. He turned to the cowering hostages and his comrades. Liz, Katie and Sarah cowered in the corner. They were guarded by Fracas, Spasma, Vorath, Blowpipe, and Krunk.

"Who's Shortstop? Not him. Who's the famous powerful Autobot Headmaster that no Decepticon can beat? Not him. Who's..."

Shortstop grabbed him and spun him around.

"Gonna rip your head off." Dustin said.

Nightstick stood there face to face with ought to be dead Headmaster. Dustin picked him up and threw him out of the window. He jumped and tackled Spasma and kicked Vorath. Fracas, Blowpipe and Krunk jumped out of the window. Spasma and Vorath followed. Dustin went to his friends. He took off his helmet. Liz and Katie were speechless.

"I'd stay and talk but I gotta take out these guys."

Dustin put his helmet on and stood at the window. He backed up to the wall and ran towards the broken window. He jumped through the window and fell towards the ground. Before he hit he transformed into his jet mode and took off after the retreating Decepticons. The Technobots and Shortstop's car followed. Dustin attacked the flying Decepticons. He shot down Apeface, Snapdragon and Mindwipe. Cyclonus flew behind Dustin and fired at him. Dustin pulled up and over Cyclonus. He ended up behind Cyclonus and shot down the Decepticon second in command. Scourge and Triggerhappy flew side by side and behind Dustin. They fired at him. He slammed on his brakes and shot past them, going in between them. He shot down the two remaining Decepticons. Scattershot and Strafe flew up next to him.

"Well, looks like we don't have to do anything." Strafe said.

The three of them turned to meet up with the other Autobots. After they met up the Technobots returned to Autobot City and Dustin returned to Liz's house. The three of them stood outside. Dustin returned. He got out of his car and stood in front of them. Liz and Katie were still astonished.

"I bet you have a lot of questions?"

"How long have you been an Autobot?" Katie asked.

"A few months."

They were still amazed that their friend fought the forces of evil and saved the world.

"I forgot to tell you two that Dustin and I have gotten together." Sarah said changing the subject.

Katie and Liz got excited and started jumping up and down. They surrounded Dustin and Sarah and began to hug the both of them.


	12. Buried

Shortstop was returning to Autobot City after he escorted Sarah home. He was about 3000 astroseconds away when he was attacked again. Galvatron and Megatron hovered in the air about 15 feet above him. He transformed into robot mode. He fired his arm lasers at them. Soundwave came from his right and Shockwave came from his left. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood behind him. Soundwave ejected Rumble and Frenzy. The two of them transformed their arms into pile drivers. They began to shake the ground. The other six Decepticons opened fire on the Autobot. The ground began to split open underneath of Shortstop. Shortstop fell to his knees. He was low on energy. He fell into the ground. The Decepticons made sure he didn't get out.

"Mix Master, fill the hole with the strongest cement." Galvatron ordered.

The green Constructicon backed up to the hole in the ground, while in cement truck form and filled the hole. He buried the Autobot alive. The hole was about nine feet deep.

"Our job here is done. My plan worked perfectly. We have finished off the mighty Shortstop. Now let's proceed with phase two of our plan." Megatron said.

They took to the air and headed towards Athens to finish their plan.

Wheeljack walked into the control room with a worried look on his expressionless face.

"Prime, I can't raise Shortstop on the comm link. He was supposed to be back here after he escorted Sarah home."

Prime pressed a few controls on the console.

"Optimus Prime calling Shortstop. Come in, Shortstop."

There was no response. Now Prime was worried. Just then Megatron's face appeared on the view screen. Wheeljack and Optimus Prime were surprised to see him.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. I trust that you have been trying to call Shortstop by now."

"Get to the point, Megatron." Prime demanded.

"The point is Prime; you can't reach Shortstop because he is no longer functioning. And if you don't believe me take a look at this."

The screen switched to the position where Shortstop's body lies. There was different color concrete used to fill the hole. Prime knew that Megatron wasn't lying but he didn't want to believe that Shortstop was beaten.

"I know you believe me but you don't want to admit it. Face it Prime, you've lost Shortstop and you're going to lose the war."

The screen went blank. Then the alarm went off. The screen popped on again showing multiple Decepticons terrorizing Athens. Prime turned to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack, gather the Autobots. We're going against the Decepticons."

Wheeljack ran out of the room to gather the troops for battle.

The Decepticons ripped through the city. They shot at people, vaporizing them. They ripped buildings from their foundations. Sarah stood on her porch watching in horror. People were being ripped from their homes and were being killed and for what? For a senseless war that should not even have come to Earth. A tear started to swell in her eye. Then she saw a convoy of headlights heading towards the battle. It was the Autobots. She looked for her boyfriend but it was hard to tell if he was there or not because it was dark. She assumed that he was there.

The Autobots engaged the Decepticons. Optimus Prime transformed and took on Megatron. Ironhide took on Galvatron. They didn't have Shortstop so this battle was going to be fierce. Prime punched Megatron but Megatron just kicked Prime's legs out from underneath of him and held him at gun point. Galvatron easily over took Ironhide. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shot at Nos, Pounce and Wingspan. Wingspan picked up Sunstreaker and launched him into the air. Sideswipe attempted to attack but Nos tackled him. Jazz was tackled from behind by Thundercracker and Wheeljack and was hit from behind by Skywarp. The Technobots merged together to form Computron and the Terrorcons formed Abominus. Abominus took out Computron with ease. The Decepticons surrounded the Autobots. But the Autobots still aimed their weapons at their enemies.

"Autobots, if you value your leader's life then you will throw down your weapons."

"Don't do it, Autobots." Prime ordered.

The Autobots didn't listen to Prime. They threw down their weapons. Sarah observed from her porch. Just then she was picked up from behind by a bird. The bird was the Decepticon spy Laserbeak. Laserbeak brought her to the battle and dropped her with the Autobots. Even though she was against the war, her boyfriend was a part of it and she will stand by his side. The only problem was that she didn't know where he was. She looked to the nearest Autobot, which was Trailbreaker, and she asked him where he was.

"Trailbreaker, do you know where Dustin is?"

Trailbreaker was a little reluctant to tell her but he did.

"Shortstop was attacked on his way back to Autobot City. He was buried in nine feet of solid concrete."

Sarah began to cry. Galvatron shot a look at Sarah.

"Will someone take car of that insolent flesh creature?"

Soundwave ejected Rumble and Frenzy. The two twins grabbed Sarah and pulled her towards Soundwave. The Decepticon tape deck aimed his weapon at the human girl.

Meanwhile at Shortstop's burial site, something stirred. Shortstop's eyes started to glow. The more danger Sarah was in, the brighter his eyes got.

"Sarah!" Dustin shouted.

Just then with all of his strength, he shot out of the hole. He transformed and headed towards the battle.

Soundwave pointed his weapon at Sarah. Just then he lowered his weapon and looked off to the side. Galvatron got impatient and demanded to know what his communications officer was doing.

"Soundwave, what are you doing? Terminate her."

"UNIDENTIFIED CREATURE APPROACHES FROM THE EAST."

Everybody looked in that direction. Even the Autobots were curious who or what was approaching them. They could not see anything at first, and then they saw a figure in the darkness with two glowing eyes. The eyes were blue. The figure came closer. The closer it came, the figure became clearer. It was Shortstop. The Decepticons and Autobots were stunned, including Sarah. Shortstop jumped into the air and shot at the Decepticons with his arm lasers. He drop kicked Megatron and back handed Galvatron. He fired more shots at the other Decepticons.

"Decepticons retreat." ordered Megatron.

They jumped into the air and headed back to their headquarters. Shortstop transformed into his vehicle mode and the head transformed back into exosuit mode. The Autobots cheered. Dustin ran up to Sarah and clutched her in his arms. He whispered in her ear.

"I'll never leave you. Never."

The End

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
